fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu
Description Lulu is the daughter of Yan and the lieutenant of The Disciples. She is the primary culprit in the creation of The Edge timeline by creating a paradox using The McGuffin. Origin Lulu was born during the early Wild Era to her father, Yan the god of darkness and the void, and an unknown human mother. It has been suggested that while she revered her father, he was hardly a good father figure. After her father was flung into The Rift by his counterpart, Yina, Lulu spent many lifetimes searching for a way to free him. Because Yan had no way of escaping, and Lulu knew of no individuals who could pull him out of the Rift with accuracy, she traveled to the Ether, a realm between life and death, and found the McGuffin, the time artifact formed by combining the energy of the Speck and the essence of the Rift. In the year 120 DE, she and a co-conspirator, Bigsbelot (at this time known as "Lancelot"), a founding member of the Knights of Bigsby who turned against the original Bigsby, Bigsby Pendragon, formed the society known as The Disciples. This groups mission was to return Yan to the world, and then re-combine the 7 Great Artifacts into the Speck and allow him to realize his plan for the enslavement of mankind. When the plot was discovered, a coalition of the forces from the Knights of Bigsby, the Kaze Raida, the Water Ninja Clan, the Huolin Temple, and the Drachenzahn formed an army with their combined forces. Facing annihilation, Lulu used the McGuffin to escape to the future. She reemerged in the year 315 AE. In this time, she found a way to get to The Grotto, a realm in the spirit world. Making her way to the fabled Tree of Spirits, she pulled an apple from the tree. Just before taking a bite, a version of herself from 5 minutes in the future appeared, using the McGuffin. Her future self, who in her reality bit from the apple, killed her past self, creating an irreparable paradox and forcing the timeline to split into two parts. In the timeline in which she ate the apple and was alive, she recruited new followers, including soldiers of The Arthurian Order, led by Tiberius Long, which was founded intentionally by Bigsbelot, to serve both her and Yan, after she disappeared in the past. She also recruited another Bigsby-turncoat, Bigsby III who is the ideological legacy of Bigsbelot, to lead the army of the new Disciples. Creating a new branch in the Rift, Yan was able to escape. He and his daughter reunited, and worked towards achieving a Dark Resonance (only achievable by using the Speck) and combine the new timeline with the original one. After such an event, the Disciples planned on seizing control of mankind and the universe. Powers and Abilities * 'Umbrakinesis (Yin)-' As the daughter of Yan, and one of the penultimate wielders of the discipline, Lulu is able to control darkness itself. ** 'Umbra Grasp (Attack/Defense)-' A umbrakinetic arm/tentacle that can punch enemies as well as grab hold of them. ** 'Umbra Cloak (Aura)-' As an archdemon, Lulu can exude an aura of darkness and boost her umbra-based abilities. ** 'Dark Angel (Arch/State)-' As an archdemon, Lulu can take on the Dark Angel form granting her buffs to her power affinity and greatly buff her powers to a devastating degree. Category:Villains Category:Saeten Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Arch Class